


酩酊

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, hozi - Relationship, 圆勋, 奎顺, 珉勋
Kudos: 13





	酩酊

这件事说到底确实是他们的错，不该背着李知勋偷偷拍下他的照片还开了个群组私下传播，所以李知勋会生气也是正常的，合情合理的。但如果因此失去小猫的话，铁定是不能够的，还记得那天好不容易把人哄好，临走之前看着他眼睛还是红红的，看到他们都要出门了突然喊住他们，问道是不是真的只有他们看过。

答案也当然是肯定的，他们才没这么傻，不单单这种照片传出去是个问题，光是李知勋这么放荡又带着可爱的小模样，他们才不舍得被人看见被人惦记。

说到底还是要找个办法弥补，解决这个问题，让李知勋消气才是。

“但他妈也不是这么个解决方法！”李知勋气得几乎跳脚，哐哐敲开权顺荣家的大门，倒是意料之中是金珉奎来开的门，这个时候他也没想这么多，憋红了脸滑开自己的手机，把金珉奎和他的聊天记录找出来，差点把手机拍到他脸上，“我没说我要看你的……你的……”

他脸皮还是薄了些，怎样都没办法这么自如地指出照片里到底是什么，只能支支吾吾卡在这里，最后更是忍不住大吼一通，“讨厌死了！”

“但是知勋不是觉得我们过分吗，”权顺荣不知道从哪个角落冒出来，下巴搁在金珉奎的肩膀上，脸颊肉挤到一起，笑眯眯的，“所以要补偿知勋呀。”

不看到权顺荣这副黏人模样还好，一旦看到又让李知勋想起权顺荣同样发给他的几张照片，不仅有他故意拉开内裤展示自己精神奕奕的性器，更多的是他被金珉奎操得瘫软的样子，想必也是金珉奎拍下来发给权顺荣，然后再传到他手上的。

都还没想出来有什么话能骂权顺荣，就先一步被他们两个热情地拉进家里，拥着到了客厅，这会儿更是意外地看见在沙发上打游戏的全圆佑，正好一局结束，还心情不错地挥着手柄跟他打招呼。“知勋。”

根本就是不知悔改！李知勋气得不轻，紧紧抿着嘴巴，连脸颊上的小梨涡都显得明明白白的，光凭表情就能告诉大家，他不高兴了，暂时不要来惹他。

要说三个人里最过分还要数全圆佑，别人好歹只是几张照片，全圆佑倒好，直接往他邮箱里发了一段视频。本来有了权顺荣和金珉奎的例子，现在又收到全圆佑莫名其妙的视频让他更是紧张，给自己做了好久的心理建设才敢插上耳机打开了视频。

幸好不是他们做爱时的录像。李知勋一下子放松下来，但下一秒却见镜头被放到了不远处，足以照到全圆佑坐着的全身，然后便见他看了一眼镜头，脱了裤子露出性器，边低沉地喊着知勋边自慰。

李知勋几乎是立刻关掉了视频，拍拍发烫的脸颊想当做无事发生，但当晚躺在床上却是越想越来气，心里暗骂这三个无赖到底要干嘛，最可恶的是想着想着居然还真有了反应，想起以前被三个人轮流抑或一起乱搞的快感，身体就自己兴奋了起来，害他不得不偷偷把手伸进被子里帮自己解决。

于是他第二天就恼羞成怒地找上门算账了。

“哦，那看来是看过了，不然怎么这个样子呢？”都这个时候全圆佑还有心思开他的玩笑，身子一倒靠到沙发扶手上，撑着下巴懒洋洋地看向李知勋，“还不满意的话还可以拍点别的嘛，别生气了。”

要不是在场大家都听力正常耳朵没聋，实在是没想到全圆佑这个模样，嘴上居然是劝李知勋别生气的话，听着既没诚意又随便，要不是李知勋沉住气早就要过去打他了。

最后还是权顺荣出来打圆场，软绵绵地从背后抱着李知勋，照样用同样软乎乎的脸颊蹭蹭他的脖子，可爱地撒娇，“知勋还在生气吗？不要生气啦是我们错了……”他本来扒着李知勋肩膀的胳膊也搂到了他的腰上，晃来晃去的，幼稚地作小讨好他，“那不然知勋还想我们做什么我们答应就是了嘛，嗯……要不把手机给你拍吗？”

“谁要拍那个了！”李知勋闻言立刻像只被踩了尾巴的猫，说话尖得像是在尖叫，“我才要说我看了那个要长针眼了！”

“啊，知勋不喜欢哦，”权顺荣的声音一下子沮丧了许多，腰上又紧了紧，也不知道是故意还是无心的，下半身一直往他身上蹭。其实也不是，应该是整个身子都紧紧靠着李知勋，才让他隐约觉得自己的屁股像是被什么东西抵着蹭着，“因为珉奎还蛮喜欢的我还以为知勋会喜欢的。”

权顺荣这边还说着，金珉奎就已经像是不服输地跟过来了，握住李知勋的手拉了下，大拇指在他手心里不断地画圈，“那哥提一个要求嘛，怎么才能原谅我们呢？”

李知勋痒得很，不仅手心，脖子也是，权顺荣呼出的气一直呼在他的脖子上，还时不时像是哄孩子似的在已经发红的耳朵上留下亲吻，直说自己错了云云。

被最不擅长的撒娇双面夹击，李知勋也有些不知所措，居然慌不择路地下意识看了眼全圆佑，虽然并没有要求救的意思，但全圆佑就是偏要扭曲他的意思，露出惊讶的表情，“知勋让我救你吗？”

“才不是……”他刚说完就被金珉奎捧着脸吻住，两只手也被权顺荣摆弄着搂住了金珉奎的腰，来自权顺荣的吻也开始落在他的后颈，一次又一次，就像金珉奎的手也开始不规矩地流连于他的胸前，时不时碰到他的乳头，用手指隔着衣服摩擦，害李知勋敏感得立刻抖了一下。

他被亲得直哼哼，纵使再怎么有理智也抵不过两个人和自己诚实的身体，终于等到亲吻结束，他已经变得双眼迷离，脸颊泛红，嘴唇也稍稍肿起来，俨然一副被疼爱过或者急需被疼爱的模样。“我来不是因为这个……”他扭动身子想躲避金珉奎和权顺荣的动作，本来想更加硬气的控诉也在这个情景下变得像是欲擒故纵，特别是被摁在沙发上一摸发现已经勃起的时候。

“那我把手机给你。”全圆佑从沙发上起来，帮他打开手机摄像头把手机递到他手里，可惜他手上没力气根本握不住，勉强摁下拍摄键便手一软差点砸回自己的脸上，幸好被权顺荣接住重新递到他手上，只是原本明明还是后置摄像头，被刚才这么一弄就不小心摁错了摁键换成了前置摄像头。于是当李知勋再次看向手机屏幕，入眼的便是自己无力而被弄得乱七八糟的样子，任谁看了都觉得很是色情。

“哦错了，应该是这边。”全圆佑帮他换回后置摄像头，扶着他的手把镜头对准了权顺荣，得到了对方抽空的一个拍照专属小树杈。再移到金珉奎那边，却不小心凑得太近只拍到了他模糊的大半张脸。只有全圆佑，被拍的时候脸上还是冷冷的，看不出什么情绪。

李知勋终于在自己被扒光的时候开始哽咽，吸着鼻子骂骂咧咧的，三个人轮流骂了一遍，但是又不是什么狠话，来来去去也不过是什么无赖淫魔混蛋之类的，听着更像是他自己认命前的抱怨和发泄。想要缩成一团隐藏赤裸的自己又被打开，气得他抬腿就踹了全圆佑一脚，但却立刻被对方抓住了脚踝，在他的小腿上又啃又亲。

全圆佑看着瘦，不知道哪里来这么大力气，抓着他脚踝的手挣都挣不开，而且又不仅仅停在小腿，甚至越往越高，轻轻用舌头舔舐他大腿内侧的时候更是逼得他惊呼，更别说眼见如此更加变本加厉舔到囊袋的时候了，眼泪几乎立刻就下来了。

“不是应该是舒服的吗，知勋为什么哭得这么厉害？”权顺荣帮他拭去眼角的眼泪，但是泪水却像断了线的珠子，不断往下掉，这就让权顺荣有些傻眼了，只能无助地看着金珉奎，但可惜金珉奎也不知道该怎么办，几个人只好这样胶着。

“我们说过了，你不需要害怕，”全圆佑叹了口气，“你确实是这段关系里最不需要害怕的人。”

上次没有说清楚，那就再说一次，要是这次还不明白，下次再说，直到李知勋不再害怕，不要藏在心里自以为没事，却因为一点点事情就像是触发了开关般失控。

也幸好整件事没有失控到意料之外的程度，还可以挽回，还有机会。

他们又跟李知勋道歉，想帮他把衣服穿上却被他拒绝，下意识就缩进了金珉奎怀里直摇头，“只是因为是你们才没关系的，我、我也不是想看你们为了什么弥补才给我发的、发的那些东西……只是我自己……我自己想多了。”

金珉奎稳稳当当地抱着李知勋，大手包着他的屁股托着，“怎么会是想多了呢，是我们过分了。”

李知勋垂下眼半天不说话，突然吸了吸鼻子，“那确实是你们过分了。”

他们这就知道李知勋消气了，没事了，纷纷在心里松了一口气。

他的手还抓着金珉奎的衣服，脸依旧埋进金珉奎身上不愿意见人，也不知道在干什么，是因为自己的赤裸而害羞还是因为总算把话说开一点而暂时需要冷静，但好歹是好的。

“但是知勋真的不想看发给你的东西吗？”全圆佑的手摸到李知勋毛茸茸的脑袋，“他俩我不知道，我是真的专门为了知勋拍的。”

“什么啊我也是专门为知勋拍的！”权顺荣吵吵嚷嚷的，但是立刻就被李知勋反驳，他脸还没抬起来，闷声闷气的。

“你那几张都被操成那样了还说专门给我拍的，你还要不要脸啊。”

几个人一下子被李知勋逗笑，身为当事人的权顺荣更是把李知勋闷红的脸捧起来看看，对着他像是笑开了花，“那我毕竟还要让知勋看看我的另一面嘛。”

“得了上次你在小黑屋被珉奎操成那个样子知勋也不是没看见。”

“那我就是给知勋保存一下嘛，”顺荣继续笑嘻嘻的，“又没关系。”

确实是没什么关系，李知勋扶着权顺荣的性器往下坐的时候这么想着。扩张其实不算做得很充足，但李知勋被几根手指搅来搅去已经觉得自己快要不行了，乳头也被掐得既疼又莫名生出一丝快意，身上多了不少吻痕，性器前端还挂着精液，地上更是散落着几团纸巾团。

只是塞进前端便不想再继续，回想起上次跟权顺荣骑乘的时候好像也是这样，但唯一不同的是上次只有他们两个，而这次隔壁又多了两个。

“我来帮哥！”金珉奎自告奋勇地托着李知勋的小屁股，让他慢慢往下坐，变相阻止了他不想继续的念头，反倒只能硬着头皮往下坐，直到坐到底，更是一个激灵，头皮也发麻。

“啊……”他伸手勾住权顺荣的脖子，但马上就被全圆佑牵过了一只，带着他的手帮全圆佑手淫。见他的注意力一旦被转移，权顺荣便立刻开始动了起来，逼得他只能又转回来，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着权顺荣。

李知勋在权顺荣身上颠得意乱情迷，几下顶弄便直直戳中了他的敏感点，身子也软了，低头便要露出小尖牙去咬权顺荣的肩膀，留下一个圆圆的牙印，权顺荣顿时就被这种举动莫名可爱到了，亲着哄着下身就加重了力度，一会儿这就把他操得高潮了，但没喘几下就被全圆佑抱开了去，套上套子就接着捅了进去。

“啊圆佑怎么这样！我还没射呢！过分！”权顺荣气得直嘟嘴，想过去找人算账但这会儿人家也专心致志做爱无暇管他，只得在一旁生闷气，扭过头去跟金珉奎撒娇抱怨，立刻抱着金珉奎抱着要和他做爱。

全圆佑和李知勋做爱的时候是正面的姿势，他被折起双腿，后穴还缓缓流出润滑留着的液体，全圆佑手指勾了几下便再次顶进了李知勋的身体，却不着急着动，先是疼爱地吻着他的脸颊、鼻尖和嘴唇。

李知勋感觉自己心在发涨，那种无可奈何又不得不爱的感觉又涌上心头，抬头就要去回应全圆佑的吻。

“那看来知勋很喜欢我呢。”全圆佑的额头抵着他的，轻轻笑着，“真开心。”

李知勋的不应期才刚过去，性器再次勃起就被全圆佑抓个正着，边挺腰抽插边帮他手淫，李知勋爽得反而差点叫不出声，只能呜咽着勉强发出几声唔唔，耳边却突然传来权顺荣的呻吟，俨然已经是被操得正在兴头上，看过去发现权顺荣果不其然已经射过一次，套子都来不及打结就掉落在地。他被摁在地上，被金珉奎从后面进入，叫得发浪。

紧致的甬道被破开的感受先是涨，后是痛，最后才是快感。但但凡是他们给的，李知勋都觉得是快活的，是值得的。

全圆佑没有折腾他太久，毕竟他刚才就在手淫下来了感觉，但也还是结结实实地操了他一顿，又把人逼得哭出来，又高潮了一次。

等到最后李知勋到了金珉奎怀里的时候，已经全然一副被干得瘫软的样子。明明连手都只能软趴趴地搭到金珉奎身上了，还强行想要直起身跟金珉奎接吻安慰他。

“珉奎……”

“哥还有力气吗？”

“应、应该还有吧？”


End file.
